How Silly I am
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: Sometimes we rethink about our life & finds there are so many mistakes which we did ...Shreya too thinking like this , Is she concluded her life right...?


**Hello you all, I am new here on this site. I was a silent reader from last six months & finally, I joined this site. I am a huge fan of Aladin & CID. In CID, all characters are my favorite & I really want to write on all characters what I found about them . This is my First Fic on this Site & I am hoping for your criticism in shape of reviews. Please tell me about my Fic , what you like or dislike , It would help me to improve my work. Thank you.**

* * *

 **...**

 **" How Silly I am "  
**

 **...**

 **Shreya was sitting in her room while looking outside the window & thinking about her life, her efforts , decisions. She was busy to conclude her life journey till now especially her love life**

"I _think, to some extent, I've always been somewhat of a selfish or silly girl. Foolish, irrational & impractical._  
 _One of the worst things about that is I want to live in an imaginary world. Prince & Princess , DDLJ Love story , Boyfriend pampering his girlfriend , giving more importance to her , fascinate about her , all filmy type love story. I imagine a sweet & unique proposal for me from my love . Yet I can never hold anyone accountable for treating me the way they do. Life is like a fairy land for me & I imagine myself like a Princess but life is far different from our imagination that's why it is called real life not an imaginary world or a dreamy world. I've to face so many problems in my love life which affected my career too._  
 _Sure, I might blame someone else for my own damn problems but is it really someone else's fault or mine own ?"_

 _"It's like if I get rejected by a guy, I'm just not his type. If my Father forget my happiness & sold me to just pay his own debt , they've been really in trouble that time which forced him to sell my love , my happiness & handover me to someone else without not caring about my likes or dislikes. If I kill someone in encounter who is not supposed to be killed before confession , I say he was about to kill me & I killed him in defense & if someone scold me for that, I accused him for a murder charge for his own best friend. Shreya the intelligent Cop, how could I be so stupid, not seen any proof or something else I just blamed my senior just for a revenge for scold me on my own fault or just for my nonsense fear of my love. I am really an irresponsible stupid girl, who can't put out herself from her dream world. "_

 **Shreya took a deep sigh to relax her mind & again gets busy in her thoughts...**

"I _am responsible for failure of my love life , I am a Cop , I showing myself 21st century modern brave girl but I expected from Daya to come & propose me , where my boldness has gone that time , I was behaving like an illiterate, stupid, shy girl. I hate myself for it might be other do too.._

 _Though recently, I've stopped hating myself so much for all that stuff and for entirely different reasons. See, sometimes it's happens & finally I getting comfortable with Siddharth in some happily ever after scenario. I decided to get marry with him & broke my relation with Daya , actually what relation , there was no relation between us . It was just a feeling from both side but no one took step to commitment & finally we are at our real place. I am with Siddharth & now going to another City with him To settle down in my life & Daya too gets busy in his life with his loved ones as same as he was earlier with them . He seems happy these days after hearing about my Engagement & marriage plan with Siddhart , firstly he seems sad & disappoint but now he gets comfortable with this relation even he gave wishes to me & Siddharth , He has accepted my relation with Siddharth but I am not feeling happy why... ? May be I was accepting he would broke down without me , but he is too intelligent than me & knows how to manage the situation , move forward in life , just forgetting everything which give you pain. Now I don t belongs to his life."_

 **Shreya looking towards sky...**

" _On his birthday he invited everyone but not me , Abhijeet Sir came to me to give invitation of Daya s birthday party , it seems like Daya completely involved in his life with his friends & closed ones & complete put me out from his life . In Bureau , Everyone is behaving very normal , no teasing & comments on me & Daya's relation even not Purvi asked anything about my personal life . It seems like everyone is busy in professional level & talks about cases & random topics but not about me or Daya . They completely forget about us , Dareya become an old topic now in which everyone lost their interest after my engagement ._  
 _Some informal talks still takes place but not about us , Freddy , Pankaj , Abhijeet Sir , Daya & Purvi everyone enjoyed in bureau & giving a friendly atmosphere to bureau even they include me too in their talks & jokes but I always feels a gap but they don t."_

 **Shreya seeing the birds enjoying their life in free sky...**

 _"Now I too starts liking Siddharth . His voice is always so sweet and his jokes are clever and funny but I always felt like I'd choke if I ever laughed at them._  
 _When I came in CID , I felt crush for Daya , He's sweet and charming and cares me . I could feel his care & concern towards me , I was special for him because he too for me , I gave him lovey-dovey glances when I think he's not looking. It seems like it took us a long time to get to the point where we could give in to those feelings of love but never admit it to each other._  
 _Though I feared he wouldn't understand my need to go out with Siddharth but after all the blaming , crying worthy moments, I realized My destiny is with Siddharth not with Daya & he too accept this ._  
 _Now I feels happy too & getting comfortable in my new life although Daya was the first one , who accept this truth & move forward in his life. Still , There was no doubt that I was far more satisfied and happy , If I & Daya would be a real couple._ _It still amazes how just the thought of his touch wakes me up when I'm alone & sad but now it just a dream & that time I was not mature , like a silly girl...But Now , I am getting mature & start leaving in real life except imaginary world & learning from experiences but still a feeling always bothering me , may be same day Siddharth too feels how immature & silly I am but he loves me , So I'm okay with being a silly girl "_

 _..._

 ** _The end._**


End file.
